


International Kiss Day

by Nyanzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Denial of Feelings, It was supposed to be very sweet, M/M, Rp thread from tumblr, Slight Canon Divergence, Unresolved Sexual Tension, beating behind the bush, but they are both tsundere, implication of friends with benefits, implication of master/pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanzaya/pseuds/Nyanzaya
Summary: International kiss day. Sounded simple enough, surely there would be no issue with getting a simple and quick kiss from a certain informant.If only that was the truth.
Relationships: Canon/OC, Orihara Izaya/Iza
Kudos: 2





	1. The Cuddler

“Izaya-san, Izaya-san~ “ Iza meows the informant’s name. “It’s international kiss day and that means you are legally required to give me a kissu-kissu. Please?”

“Hnn, isn’t that some made up holiday for all those single people out there craving affection? Also it’s a holiday not a law, therefore I’m not legally required to do anything I don’t celebrate.”

“It’s not made up! It’s very real and it’s a very good holiday. Sure it might not be a federal holiday but it’s still one!”

“Sounds like a sorry excuse for singles to get a kiss, but okay.”

“Think of it as you want. It’s still nice isn’t it?”

A roll of his eyes meets that question. It’s not, really. Izaya doesn’t see the appeal in it to be honest. What was so amazing about a kiss? He found it disgusting, swapping spit and germs so easily. Unsanitary, not to mention the copious amounts of things Iza’s mouth has seen before this moment... he didn’t want to think about it.

Izaya knows if he doesn’t Iza will pester him beyond his tolerance level, so he blows him a kiss in mockery. Plus there were so many different kinds of kisses; did it really matter which one anyone received? Why was Iza being so picky over a silly holiday?

“ _It counts_.”

Utter disappointment hit Iza’s senses when he saw Izaya blow a kiss at him. Now he was offended. Was he really not worth the effort? He played along, catching the kiss, only to throw it into a blender and turned it on then turned it off, huffing.

“That doesn’t count at all. You have to _kiss me-kiss me_ not blow a kiss and pretend-it-counts-kiss-me! Here, kiss my hand.” He offers his hand then like the spoiled brat he is.

Izaya rolls his eyes, at Iza’s obvious offense, and overly dramatic actions of taking his blown kiss and tossing it in the blender, he sits on the back of the couch.

“Oh? What an ungrateful brat you are. You took my specially made for you blown kiss and threw it in the blender. My poor heart is wounded. I don’t think you deserve a hand kiss if you can so easy toss a one-of-a-kind kiss into the blender like that.”

To Iza, it mattered extremely as to what type of kiss he felt he deserved to receive. Though, hearing Izaya call him an ungrateful brat his ears leaned back and his tail fluffed in slight anger. Okay, _maybe_ Iza was a little insensitive about taking the blown kiss and shredding it in a make believe blender.

The feline’s tail swayed in a playful way, suddenly seeing Izaya as some type of toy he could play with when they sat down on the back of the couch. He approached, almost as if he wanted to try and corner the informant.

“Nyaaa~ Izaya-san what do I have to do for one kiss from you then? I haven’t killed anyone in this last week alone. I’ve been good, ne? _Just one._ I think you promised before, didn’t you?” He recalled Izaya saying he’d give him a kiss at some point when he wasn’t being his typical self and ending lives of Izaya’s precious humans. It wasn’t like Iza was exactly jealous of how Izaya seemed to love humans, but that didn’t exactly matter.

Iza kept leaning in closer to Izaya, his ears leaned forward as he tail continued to sway almost happily now.

Izaya turns his attention back to the half feline. He half recalled that silly little promise... Was it even a promise though? He just said something to get Iza to stop killing humans.

_Ah, how troublesome_ ; he thinks, canting his head and shrugging.

“Did I say that? I don’t recall. I’ll need some kind of proof that I promised you something silly like that. No proof of the promise, no kiss. Ahh, but that does sound like something I would say to get you to stop killing my precious humans, hmm...” He drums his fingers on the couch, leaning back as Iza slinks closer to him. Just what was the other thinking of doing now? Thinking he had an upper hand just because he was sitting down? His eyebrow twitches in slight annoyance, and amusement, waiting to see what Iza would do.

The feline hummed a small tune when he saw Izaya’s body language. It seemed like Izaya was trying to brush off the topic or had become somewhat annoyed by it. Oh, but Iza wanted to only laugh.

Finally. This was his time to truly shine. His ears twitched and his tail quivered in a spike of complete and utter happiness. Izaya thought he didn’t have proof? _**What a fool.**_

Iza pulled away from Izaya, giving them their space.

“Don’t I have such wonderful news for you Izaya-san, it seems that I do have proof of this promise! And you’re completely right. It’s something you did say exactly.” Iza almost sang, getting his phone and looking through his photos to find a video.

“Here here, take a listen. You did promise.” He pressed play revealing the evidence.

_Oh, so he did have proof?_ Izaya looks at the video, watching it all the way through and muses quietly to himself. He doesn’t look at all disturbed by it, in fact he’s rather impressed.

No, not impressed... Not impressed at all.

Izaya starts laughing, gripping his sides and cackling to the heavens. If Iza thought he’d be annoyed that he was recorded, he was so wrong. If Iza thought that he was being played a fool, well Iza was most definitely the bigger fool of them both. How long have they played this game, where Izaya always had the final laugh? He doesn’t know or care, but perhaps he should find time to enlighten Iza on what was so funny.

“The lengths you’d go just for a kiss. You actually recorded me? Are you that desperate for a kiss, dear Iza?”

He wipes a stray tear, tickled absolutely pink over it all.

“Oh, are you so desperate to kiss me that you would record me for such proof? Did you think that I would be annoyed? Embarrassed? This only makes you look pathetic, that you would go to such lengths. I never gave you a specified time that I would kiss you, you know? Not that day, not the days after, today or tomorrow. You could be waiting years for a kiss before you get it.”

Iza simply watched Izaya laugh, seeing how they gripped their sides. They seemed to be having the time of their life finding such a thing to be hilarious. He should have been confused, but honestly Iza wasn’t. If anything, he sort of did expect Izaya to laugh, considering they loved to laugh at his face over such things that seem trivial.

He only took the video to see if Izaya would even follow through with such a silly and stupid promise. Of course, Iza knew better than to expect anything from Izaya at this point even if there was a sharp pain in his chest. He chose to not show that it hurt.

Iza was sure Izaya would have laughed even harder if he knew.

Ears twitched when Izaya spoke, giving a nod at the first question though he simply sighed at the second one. Iza realized Izaya really did talk too much sometimes. Especially if it came to this.

“No, actually. This wasn’t some ruse to try and embarrass you or anything really. It was really predictable that you would react this way and honestly now I don’t really care if you kiss me or not. I’m not expecting you to kiss me anytime soon anyway because that’s just how you are. You’re not the type to care about dumb stuff like that. The way you play is very typical.” As he spoke, he put one hand on his hip, and the other seemed to wave it all off, since it didn’t seem to matter anymore. He is half-expecting Izaya to tell him to leave regardless. Iza didn’t know why he even tried to begin with if he knew that, but his method of testing and retesting did have its flaws.

Izaya’s head cocks to the side, eyebrow raising in query. He wasn’t confused, no; rather this was very, very amusing. Of course he knew that his methods of teasing Iza were left on loop, resulting in the same games every time. They happened to think a lot alike, as much as Izaya hated to admit it. And yet Izaya always had one or two hidden cards up his sleeve, when he knew he had the higher ground.

“I see. So I’m very typical and predictable, aren’t I?”

What if he just made himself out to be this way? Iza looked like he didn’t care so much about the game anymore, which made springing his next ploy all the more easier. Even though Iza was just far back enough, he was still an arms length away from Izaya. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, finger lightly smacking the bell that dangled loosely from the feline’s collar, Izaya drew him close, moving his face near his in an almost kiss.

“Were you expecting this then?”

He murmurs, licking at Iza’s lips, and leans away. It wasn’t a kiss, not a kiss at all, and he smiles softly, tilting his head, waiting for Iza’s reaction. Loosely Izaya wrapped both arms around Iza’s waist, not pulling away at all.

“This game did get very boring very quickly didn’t it?”

The feline read Izaya’s head-tilt as amusement. Honestly, Iza was almost proud of the fact that he made Izaya amused. Normally, he would have whined or said something childish out of his feelings being hurt but it seemed to make Izaya respond better.

Iza flicked his tail when Izaya spoke, a silent response to their predictability and how typical they were. It was when Izaya reached out to him and grabbed his shirt that Iza’s ears leaned back. The chime of the bell made him trill when he was pulled closer to Izaya’s face.

_A kiss just out of reach._

Izaya’s question didn’t register when he licked at Iza’s lips, but no, Iza wasn’t expecting this type of response. It was obvious from how he seemed to freeze in place, as if he were caught in a trap. In a way, Iza was caught in a trap again. Iza knew, this was just part of the game. There was no other reason why Izaya would do what he did. Did he really hate being called predictable and typical? Iza didn’t know. He wasn’t sure what to do. All he knew was his heart was racing, feeling how hard it was beating but he refused to purr despite the joyful feeling of having some sort of physical touch from Izaya. If he purred, he would have to consider this game a loss.

Eyes flickered as if snapping out of his thoughts. His tail swayed in quick movements of nervousness and his ears were still flat. Seeing Izaya’s head tilt and how their arms moved to rest loosely around his waist and weren't pulling away, Iza simply averted his gaze. He didn’t dare try anything, aside from putting his hand on Izaya’s chest, clutching his shirt while the other was resting on their hip.

“It did.. It’s, uh, it’s really sad honestly. If it ended I don’t know if I’d be sad or not. J-just a stupid silly game is what it is, huh?” He internally cursed himself. His nervousness was clear in his voice, unable to think, finding that he couldn’t find anything to disagree about.

_Oh._

Izaya could hear the clear nervousness in Iza’s voice and actions. He knows it’s been a while since Izaya last touched him so intimately and the response was lovely. Of course, it would be; after all, Iza was rather weak when it came to Izaya being this close to him after so long.

And thus while he had Iza stunned, he switched their position, Iza being against the couch and Izaya pressing close to him, one hand against his waist, the other holding the back of the couch to prop them up.

“Oh _what’s this?_ What happened to all that confidence you had earlier, _hm_?”

He presses their foreheads against each other, his grin turning lopsided, voice dipping into endearment as he drags the hand on Iza’s hip up and down his side.

“I’ll say this is quite a good look on you. How long has it been since you’ve been under me? Can you recall? It’s been a while, _yeah?_ Ahh, but you’re right, this is just a silly game, _isn’t it?_ Too bad, if it weren’t I’d surely be taking you, rewarding you for being a good kitty and not harming my precious humans.”

He cups Iza’s chin, angling it just so they’re staring at one another. His eyebrow cocks in questioning, “So... What do you say? Do you give up? Maybe you’ll get that kiss you’ve been yearning for. Maybe more.”


	2. Uneasy Hearts Weigh The Most

Iza’s ears turned back when Izaya had flipped their positions. Now Iza felt cornered and when Izaya pressed closer to him, he continued to resist purring, even with Izaya having their hand on his waist, speaking and pressing his forehead onto the feline’s.

_My confidence? That’s right. Where did it go?_

Iza couldn’t help but lean backward, his tail thumping irritably against the back of the couch. When he felt Izaya’s hand drag against his hip, speaking words that were almost too soft, almost too good to be hearing despite the fact they sounded as if they were somewhat mocking him. Being under the informant was a good look for him? Iza truthfully, wouldn’t disagree, though he’d prefer to be above them in some cases. “It’s...it’s been a few months, you’re right...” Why would Izaya bring that up now? They weren’t too terribly difficult to understand but when they did something unexpectedly it became confusing. Iza’s heart almost skipped a beat when Izaya said something about taking him and giving rewards.

It was what he craved for most and he was sure Izaya knew this fact. Iza tentatively moved his hands to Izaya’s shoulders. As if unsure of himself.

When he felt Izaya’s hand cup his chin he almost instinctively leaned into it, ears twitching in a show of resisting. At their words, his brows furrowed. Give up? Of course, giving up would be easy. It was probably something Izaya would expect but Iza laughed.

He leaned back again, canting his head to the side as if looking to mock Izaya. “Eh? Give up? I’m not so sure, of course I would but.. what’s the guarantee you would go through with a kiss or give me more?” The feline questioned, moving one of his hands down to Izaya’s chest, while the other moved to Iza’s side to somewhat support himself from falling backward, albeit a shaking support.

“You’re still playing the game, aren’t you? _The snake caught the cat_ , it should be over, ne? You would do as you please if you wanted to do that. But you won’t, _will you?_ Because that’s just how you are, hm?”

What is to both prod and prevent Izaya from giving Iza what he wants? There’s nothing really; nothing to either gain or lose from it. The whole game was just a pointless one from the start, if only to entertain them both and give them equal footing to antagonize each other with. It’s dragged on for far too long already, each move becoming increasingly boring, whether it’s his or Iza’s. In truth he wants to quit the game, but that wouldn’t be like him would it?

Izaya shrugs at Iza’s question, simply shaking his head and giving him the most honest answer.

“There is no real guarantee; you’ll just have to trust me.”

And at that, Izaya pointedly casts his look down to Iza’s lips, as if indicating that what he was suggesting were to come to fruition.

A small laugh exits him, as the hand on Iza’s chin moves to pet lovingly under the soft skin of it. He’s not purposefully trying to coax a purr out of him, rather his confusing demeanor is both meant to relax him, gain his trust, even while he doesn’t deserve it. It would be a pain to admit that Izaya doesn’t like this look Iza has at all while he has him pinned.

The feeling of distrust.

“Again, that’s a matter of you trusting me, Iza. Whether or not I’m still playing this game is very much up to you. Are you curious to find out if I’m telling the truth or not? Are you curious to find if I’m lying, while you’ve never really known me to tell such things? The ball is in your favor, or it can’t be. But if you tell me to back off now, I’ll very much to that.”

_What do you say, Iza_ , comes Izaya’s unasked question.

He noted how Izaya gave a shrug at his question and hearing an answer Iza perked up.

The feline almost laughed.

_Ah, of course Izaya would say something like that._

He would have to trust him. Normally, it wasn’t completely in the feline’s nature to trust another person. Especially someone like Izaya but his ears leaned forward hearing them laugh and feeling how their hand caressed his chin, it reminded him of how they used to be.

How, a long time ago, Iza did trust Izaya before and even right now he did but could he be blamed for being skeptical? This was still new territory when before they used to be close, perhaps almost akin to something like Master and Pet. Of course, the aspect of that was still somewhat there at least from how Iza would place Izaya high up out of admiration.

“Oh, Izaya-san...” He purrs softly, the hands he had on Izaya’s shoulders moved to their collarbone in a slow motion, as if testing their reaction, “Of course I’m curious of whether or not you’re telling the truth. Seeking the truth is in my job description and I’d even say it’s in my nature.” Iza wanted to laugh, but he gave a hum. “How can I help but be skeptical? Your actions speak much louder than your words and that’s the easiest part of you to read.”

“But..do I trust you?” As if to answer silently he leaned into their hand. “Yeah, I do,” _I love you._ “As bad at it might be, considering the things you do to people sometimes, like I’m any better, but I want a lot from you.” That included the kiss he wanted. Slowly, Iza leaned forward, almost wanting to bunt his forehead onto Izaya’s but he refrained.

“Do you trust me?”

**Trust.**

There aren’t very many people that Izaya puts his trust in. He’s seen humans, observed them long enough to know when they don’t get things their way, they won’t hesitate to leave them, or stab them in the back. He’s done very many things himself to warrant no one’s trust as well, and yet, gullible people still do. Perhaps it’s because he’s not a liar, at least where it counts. If people don’t ask the right questions, they won’t receive the proper answers, orders, or anything of the sort.

And then he gets all the blame for the fall out. Seriously, humans will do anything not to shoulder any sort of blame.

But here’s Iza, someone he knows that with a few pushed buttons, that trust will snap. Iza wouldn’t blink an eye if he thought betrayal was beneficial to him, so to say he trusts Iza, he’d give that a no.

“I’m not a fan of lying, not even if it pleases you. You know this. But since you asked, my sincere answer is no.”

But he halts Iza from saying anything else, a thumb swiping invitingly over his bottom lip.

“However, I’m a fan of having my mind changed. Tell me why should I trust you? Can you stay absolutely loyal to me? Can I trust you to tell no lies to me yourself? Unabashed confessions aside, something as simple as your love doesn’t equate to loyalty, you know?”

It’s a chance on Iza’s part, and if he’s paying attention, these words are simply Izaya opening up a rather personal part of him. Being this close, allowing Iza to be in his personal space like so, he very seldom allows others to do this.

His ears perked up at Izaya’s words. It sounded fake already that Izaya wasn’t a fan of lying, then again was withholding certain information lying? Perhaps not. Iza had wanted to pout when Izaya said his answer was no but refrained when he felt their thumb rub across his bottom lip.

Ah. Iza wanted to bite him, finding the action as something almost playful. Softly, Iza nipped at his thumb before he stopped. His eyes narrowed at the questions. It was strange to Iza that Izaya was being open. His tail swayed, before thumbing against the back of the couch. Truthfully, Iza appreciated this.

It was uncommon for Izaya to show emotion.

“Oh..Izaya-san, please. What makes you think I haven’t been loyal to you? And why do you think I’d ever lie to you? Because I lie to other people?” Iza laughed before he leaned into the touch of their hand only to lean backward.

“Isn’t the fact that you’re still alive proof enough that you can trust me? Yes, I do have play in murder but _c’mon_. It’s for the greater good, isn’t it? Corrupt people, especially the ones in politics, don’t deserve such power. Is it wrong to get rid of them?” The hypocrisy was clear. Iza thought of himself as something pure when he wasn’t. He thought he was doing good by getting rid of the bad, though the amount of bad people would still remain the same.

“Love can equate to loyalty but it depends, no? It depends on the type of love but it is true. What I feel could be called loyalty, but even without it; what benefit would it bring me to betray you?” None. There was no benefit in betraying Izaya and Iza understood this fact very clearly. Of course, Iza could make quick cash of it but then what?

Izaya could bring up a long list of thoughts on why or how Iza wasn’t loyal to him. He knows Iza very well, from his quirks to indicate when he’s lying, to how loud or soft his purring is when he's happy or relaxed, his favorite nap spots, pretty much everything there was to know. Iza lies to him about his feelings, but so does Izaya; this isn’t a reason not to trust him due to how easily he can be read however. Lying to others he’s not particularly adverse to either, because he knows Iza has his reasons.

Being a nekomimi in the underground world was a dangerous thing after all, he has to lie to keep alive.

It’s not about lying period; no. Loyalty isn’t only measured in the truths and the lies. Sometimes feelings can make you feel one thing in one moment, and something else the next, and they can both be counted as truths, but also lies. Izaya doesn’t exactly mind being used either, (he loves it in fact! The wonderful life of an informant is to be thoroughly used down to the last drop of information after all!) what does count as loyalty is something Iza goes off to do so very often when he doesn’t get his way.

“If you were loyal to me, there would be no need for other men, you know?”

Izaya’s thumb presses against Iza’s bottom lip again, slow, deliberate as to what he means.

“If you were loyal, there would be no reason for you to go kiss other men, use them for pleasure, both theirs and your own. I am in no way attempting to control you, but tell me, if I went and began pleasuring other people, would you not feel the slightest bit jealous? Me carrying their scent instead of yours?”

Not that Izaya lets Iza place his scent on him more than normal; Izaya doesn’t like the thought of being a singular person’s item, but he also doesn’t flighty give himself like this to just anyone. Iza being the first.

“These lips, tainted by the other men you’ve kissed after you’ve kissed mine, there’s just something I don’t like about that. How do I know you’re not thinking of someone else while you’re kissing me? Or do you think of me while you’re kissing other people? This is what loyalty is Iza; I couldn’t give less of a damn if you lie to me, or how often you threaten to stab me. Empty threats such as those have long since lost their meaning to me, but I don’t give myself away to just anyone like this,” His tone drops into something serious as he keeps his eyes leveled with Iza.

Iza's tail thumbed against the back of the couch at Izaya’s words. Ears perked up. Now, why would Izaya bring up such a thing as other men? Iza couldn’t help but think maybe he was jealous or perhaps maybe, he thought that they were something more than whatever the hell they were. Iza wouldn’t call this friends with benefits, considering Izaya was not exactly keen on such a thing but he would consider this something akin to a complicated relationship.

Honestly, Iza wanted to laugh as Izaya brushed his thumb over his bottom lip again, a slow motion that was almost too sensual.

This was almost too precious.

That was what Izaya meant by loyalty then? Iza was not exactly the monogamous type unless it was made clear that he and another individual were together that way. Of course, friends with benefits was a different animal altogether. With that kind of relationship, Iza held no obligation to be loyal to someone he could get instant gratification from. But this complicated relationship? It was hard to say. Iza did hold feelings for Izaya, perhaps something akin to romantic but he would never say such a thing to Izaya. The feline believed Izaya held no such sentiment that he could return. He wasn’t about to put out his emotional vulnerability to this man if it meant he was going to get hurt by someone he felt genuinely for.

Would Iza feel jealous of Izaya going out and pleasuring himself or someone else? Iza scoffed, “You don’t let me put my scent on you anyway. Why would I care if you went out to do that?” He deflected the question for a moment, stopping when Izaya kept talking.

“You wouldn’t know. That’s the simple fact. Of course, you are on my mind constantly but when I’m kissing someone else? If I even do kiss anyone else..?” He had to think about that. “Honestly, no, I don’t think so. Why does it matter if I kiss other men? You don’t have an obligation to be loyal to me and I don’t either. _We aren’t boyfriends_ or anything like that and you are far from being a master to me.” Of course, Iza did look up to Izaya, seeing them as something far better than most even if Izaya was not exactly the most likable thing. Truthfully, it was easy for Iza to read and hear the jealousy dripping from their words.

The feline leaned forward, putting his hand on Izaya’s chest in an almost playful display, “Actually... since when did you care if I went and kissed or even fucked some other guys? How would you even know if I actually did do those things? I don’t exactly give myself away either. It seems like you’re jumping to some pretty far-fetched conclusion you don’t have evidence of, besides; _you never cared_ , Izaya-san. You’d toss me out of the apartment and even go as far as to be neglectful. Why would I wait for you to come around to me when I can go get that gratification somewhere else? I do have different ways to satisfy myself that isn’t just sex or affection, you know. I would hardly consider that not being loyal to you when it was you that would push me away oh but..let me guess...that was a test, hm?” As Iza spoke, his fingers trailed up and down Izaya’s chest before drawing circles in the center. He stopped the motions before taking his hand away to wave off the situation.

“Well, it sounds like I failed then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the end of this, I'm unsure if I should continue it since it doesn't exactly feel right to continue a thread when my rp partner isn't there but...it's quite an old thread so maybe I will! 
> 
> It'll be something for me to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> I've re-read this thread a few times and I figured: "Hey, I should share it."  
> There's a little more too it that'll be posted in another chapter since I don't want it to be too long and overwhelming for some people.  
> I have a lot more threads I could share that isn't just this pair but...I'm unsure of how I want to format them because some of them are very long and I'm not sure if I want to post it as it is or...edit it a little like I did here. Any feed-back about it would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
